Spring Of Drowned Cat with Bald Spot
by Rubel
Summary: My first fic. Ranma falls into a diffent spring and is thought to have died. Though the scouts wonder why one of their cats has an aversion for hot water. Rated for safety since I am not sure where I will take this story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma One Half or Sailor Moon. They are owned by Miss Takahashi and Miss Takeuchi respectively and or whatever publishing/animating companies they used to put out their work.

Spring Of Drowned Cat With Bald Spot

Chapter 1.

It was another misty morning at the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyou. Silence drapped across the small valley like a blanket a marked difference from the commotion hours earlier. In a small hut on the edge of the springs a man stepped out cautiously looking around as if a demon were to pop up at any moment.

"Amazing, after all those rocks came down from the sky last night I would have thought there would have been more damage to the springs." he said to himself, looking out over the various small pools (with bamboo poles sticking out of them). "I wonder where all those rocks came from? Could they have something to do with that large explosion on the moon two days ago?"

The man then proceded to go about his morning buisness, cleaning up, eating breakfast, and finally taking a relaxing walk around the valley. As he was walking he noticed something interesting Half floating in one of the uncursed springs was a metal cylinder of strange make and design. The man ( lets just call him the guide since anyone who knows Ranma knows the guide. The only difference is that he is wearing feudal chinese robes instead of the communist clothing.) looked at the item for a little while curiously before going back to his hut for a pole to fish out the cylinder. After fishing the item out and examining it he was still mystified as to what it was. It had a smooth metal back about 3 feet long and 2 feet wide. This was the side that he had seen floating in the pool. The cylinder was bisected through the middle and the other side of it was missing except for strange pieces of a glass like substance attached to the edges. The inside was comfortably lined in a contored pillow which at this point was waterlogged.

" Interesting, I wonder where this came from?" ,the guide wondered to himself, "Oh well just another of Jusenkyous oddities. I hope there wasn't an animal in this thing when it fell into the spring thus creating a spring of drowned moon-animal." The guide looked at the metal cylinder thoughtfully for a moment, "Nah that would never happen.

JUMP FORWARD A THOUSAND YEARS

Once again our setting is the springs of Jusenkyou which have not changed at all over the passage of time. The guide strangely enough looks the same except for the chinese communist clothing. He was currently yelling up at a teenage boy with raven black hair tied back in a ponytail and the most startling blue eyes. The boy is on top of one of the bamboo poles poking out of a spring looking wide-eyed and stuttering at the improbable site infront of him. The pole immediatly infront of him was currently bowing under the weight of a large panda wearing the remains of a Gi and glasses posed in a martial arts stance.

"P,p,pop?" The boy asked as the panda exploded into motion leaping across the gap and swatting the boy across the valley to land in another spring some distance away. "Aiyah! What sir doing! You have knocked son into Uncursed spring. Oh very tragic story about to unfold" The guide yelled sprinting off towards the pool the boy had fallen into. Upon reaching the pool though all the guy could find was the boys white gi floating in the water. " That odd usually pool takes all of customer not just the body" "Growf?" said the panda next to him.

"Oh Mister customer, I very very sorry about your son" , the Guide apolagetically bowed to the panda, "He drowned in spring make spring into Spring of Drowned Martial Artist. You lucky you fall in already cursed spring" Neither man noticed the small furry body pull itself out of the otherside of the spring and wander off.

AN. Well that's the end of this chapter. If I did inadvertently plagerize someone I'm sorry but I haven't seen this idea anywhere except for one of Innortals Omake chapters and the idea I'm using is a little different than his. Please review to let me know what you think. I can always use constructive criticism to make the story better. Now I can do this story in one of two ways both depending on the color of the cats fur. In fact I might go back later and rewrite it for the other cat. If people have a preference let me know. If I goofed on any of the details please let me know.


End file.
